The words we lost on our way home
by Pavs
Summary: [Suite de A last word to a lost friend.] Barney se croyait seul, mais c'était sans compter sur Lee Christmas.
_Bonjour à tous!_

 _Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu ma fiction_ _A last word to a lost friend_ _, je vous conseille de le faire avant de lire celle-ci puisqu'il s'agit de la suite. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (Je prends toujours les suggestions) et/ou à me dire si vous voulez une suite._

 _L'histoire et les personnages de The Expendables ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Bonne Lecture!_

 _Pavs._

 _ **The words we lost on our way home**_

Son verre semblait toujours vide. Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste pour trouver un cigare mais ne trouva qu'un emballage vide. Tout était toujours vide. Il grogna dans sa barbe avant de faire signe à une serveuse de lui emporter une autre bouteille. Il ne se préoccupa pas de savoir si elle l'avait vu et se tourna vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la ville. même au travers de la vitre, il pouvait voir les hommes le regarder avec méfiance et les femmes avec intérêt. Il se doutait bien qu'il ne passerait pas inaperçu. Son dernier passage à Vilena avait été explosif.

Sandra avait fait du bon travail en reprenant la place de son père et en prenant l'argent pour réparer les structures. Elle avait voulu l'accueillir chez elle, mais il avait refusé, prétextant qu'il ne serait là qu'un moment. Un moment c'était transformé en mois. Il n'aurait pas su dire depuis combien de temps il était là. Sandra venait le voir de temps à autre pour prendre de ses nouvelles et s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie. Elle avait voulut lui offrir plus, mais il avait refusé encore une fois alors que ses doigts effleuraient toujours le fantôme de sa bague.

L'alcool apparut dans son verre et il le cala d'une traite avant de jeter de l'argent sur la table et de partir. L'intensité du soleil l'aveugla momentanément et il sentit son cœur battre dans sa tête. Il n'irait pas au chantier aujourd'hui. Il n'en avait pas besoin de toute façon. La seule raison qui l'avait poussé à travailler au chantier du port, c'était de ne pas devenir cinglé à passer trop de temps avec lui même. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient eu à le reconstruire. Il traversa le village en vacillant, se tenant sur les murs lorsque l'alcool finit par l'envahir complètement et finit par retrouver le sentier qui menait à sa maison dans la jungle. Quoique le terme cabane serait plus approprié. Il trébucha sur une racine et se retint contre un arbre.

-Je t'ai connu plus en forme. Constata Lee avec un air grave.

Barney releva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Christmas le regardait avec un air sévère, les bras croisés en signe de désapprobation. Il tenta de se remettre droit et Lee eu un sourire méprisant malgré la lueur d'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Christmas? Demanda Barney et Lee prit une grande inspiration avant de s'avancer vers lui.

-De tous les trous perdus où tu aurais pu aller... Commença Christmas avant de s'arrêter pour ne pas laisser sa colère prendre le dessus.

-Ils avaient besoin d'aide au port. Répliqua Barney en essayant de garder ses pensées cohérentes.

Lee partit d'un rire amer en levant les mains vers le ciel.

-Ça fait six mois qu'on te cherches parce que tu voulais aider Sandra au port?! Finit-il par s'exclamer.

-Je ne t'ai pas demander de me chercher. Constata Barney.

-Tu as foutu le camp sans aucune autre explication que ça! S'emporta Lee en sortant la bague de Barney pour la lui lancer.

Barney l'attrapa de peine et de misère et Lee continua.

-Tu crois qu'on est aveugle? Tu crois qu'on a pas vu ce qui t'arrivais? Demanda Lee alors que la colère se transformait peu à peu en un mélange d'inquiétude et d'impuissance. On essayait de te laisser la chance d'en parler, mais t'as foutu le camp! Que tu n'en parle pas aux autre je comprends, mais bordel Barney je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Qu'avec moi tu pouvais...

Lee s'interrompit, refoulant les mots qui le hantait depuis des années. Il avait passé des mois à le chercher. Il avait même finit par se demander s'il n'était pas mort, mais avait refuser d'y penser plus sérieusement. Il préférait un Barney manquant à un Barney mort. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Barney était là, devant lui. Pas dans un édifice qui s'effondre, pas au bout le la corde de l'hélicoptère. Il le vit vaciller et soupira avant de s'avancer vers lui pour l'aider à rentrer chez lui.

Il l'installa sur une chaise et ouvrit l'eau de la douche étonnamment fonctionnelle dans le coin de la boite en carton qu'il osait appeler chez lui. les murs étaient fait en planches et en taule et les tuyaux semblaient venir d'un autre siècle. Il avait une petite table, deux chaises, un lavabo, une plaque de cuisson portative,un réfrigérateur ce qu'il n'osait as appeler un lit et une toilette à côté de la douche. Les pièces étaient séparées par des rideaux.

-L'eau est potable? Demanda Lee et Barney indiqua le réfrigérateur.

Il en sortit deux bouteille et força Barney à boire la première. Il l'aida à se déshabiller avant de le diriger sous le jet d'eau. L'effet fut instantané et Barney vit le contour flou de ses pensées devenir plus clair. Lee se laissa tomber sur son lit et Barney se dépêcha de se laver avant de mettre ses seuls vêtements de rechange propre. Il devrait s'en laver d'autre. Il prit place près de Christmas et soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Lee? Demanda Barney en sentant un poids lui retomber sur les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose sans toi Barney. Avoua Lee en sentant son cœur se serrer.

Les débuts avaient été plus difficiles entre les jeunes et eux, mais ils s'en étaient bien sortis. Ça avait été plus dur pour Lee. Il passait de plus e plus de temps chez Tool, si bien que Lacy avait finit par partir et il n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Il ne le voulait pas de toute façon. Il voulait... il se secoua mentalement.

-Je ne pouvais pas continuer Christmas. Soupira Barney.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de partir! S'exclama Lee d'une voix brisée qui les surpris tous les deux.

Il n'avait pas voulut réagir aussi fortement, mais n'avait pas pu se contenir. Son masque était en train de se fissurer et il se briserait bientôt s'il ne reprenait pas le dessus sur ses émotions. Barney sentait la culpabilité prendre possession de chaque cellule de son corps. Il détestait voir Lee comme ça parce qu'il refusait de croire qu'il pouvait devenir fragile au point de se briser.

-Je suis désolé Christmas. Je ne pouvais pas rester. Dit Barney en jouant avec sa bague.

Lee baissa la tête pour ne pas se trahir d'avantage.

-Tu ne l'oublieras pas. Constata Lee et alors que Barney allait répliquer il continua. Tu peux courir autant que tu veux, te cacher aussi loin que possible. Il va te suivre partout.

Barney se tendit et Lee se leva d'un bond pour lui faire face.

-Il va te hanter toute ta vie. Tu l'as tué accepte-le! S'écria Lee alors que Barney se levait pour s'approcher de lui.

-Je te conseille de t'arrêter tout de suite Christmas. Murmura-t-il d'une voix dangereuse.

-Sinon quoi? S'emporta Lee avec un rire amer alors qu'une larme roulait le long de sa joue. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me faire que tu ne m'as pas déjà fait!

Barney se figea net alors que les larmes inondaient le visage de Christmas.

-Dis-moi comment ça pourrait être pire. Ajouta Lee alors qu'il tremblait sous le poids des émotions trop longtemps contenues.

Barney ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Lee Christmas n'était pas quelqu'un qu l'on mettait dans un tel état facilement. Une boule se forma au fond de sa gorge alors que Lee se tournait pour sortir. Il le retint en le prenant par le bras et Lee eu un sourire triste.

-Et tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a de pire dans tout ça? C'est que même si ça me tue de l'intérieur de te voir comme ça, si tu me demande de rester je le ferai. Murmura-t-il.

Barney eut l'impression de se faire frapper par la foudre. Une douleur cuisante le traversa sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'apaisée. Lee finit par le regarder droit dans les yeux et continua.

-Parce que Stonebanks n'a jamais été le seul à vouloir te retrouver Barney. Conclu Lee avant de prendre une photo de lui et Barney,de la plantée dans la table avec son couteau et de partir.


End file.
